


(Fanart) being sweet

by Khiroptera



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera
Summary: for the O Lord Heal This Server gift exchange!prompt: aziraphale tucks a strand of crowley's hair behind their ear.being sweet.any era or timeframe, take your pick.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange, Shinbi34's Recommendations





	(Fanart) being sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossiblyimprobable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblyimprobable/gifts).



> normally i don't post SFW stuff here (usually there's no need lol) BUT since this is part of a secret gift exchange, here we are ❤  
> the prompt gave a lot of free reign so i kept it simple and cute (and then promptly painted some shading like a fool)

[](https://i.imgur.com/WRiY0c6.png)


End file.
